You have to Wake up
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Ferb is in a coma. Read to find out what happens. P&F pairing so dont read if you have a problem with it


"Ferb please be okay. You have to be okay" I plead  
When I got no answer I broke down in tears.  
"this is all my fault" I sobbed  
I put my face in my hands as I cried and said  
"if only I had been more careful"  
"Phineas it wasn't your fault" Isabella said from beside me.  
I turned my gaze on her and said  
"yes it is! I'm the one that always comes up with the ideas! It's my fault he may never wake up!" I sobbed  
Isabella hugged me and I flinched away.  
"don't. Just don't" I whispered  
She nodded and stood, glanced at me quickly, and left the room.  
I returned my focus on my comatose brother and tears sprung to my eyes again.  
"Ferb please wake up" I sobbed  
Flashback  
I was walking up to our newest achievement when I saw a bolt on the ground.  
"Ferb! I found a bolt! Will that be a-" I was cut off by him screaming  
"Phineas no!"  
He jumped forward and pushed me out of the way for a huge planet figurine to land on him.  
I screamed and pushed it off him and dialed 911 as I held his hand.  
"Ferb you have to be okay" I murmured  
"911 what's your emergency" the voice answered  
"this is Phineas Flynn. My brother was crushed by a giant planet figurine. Please hurry" I said and hung up  
I squeezed Ferbs hand and said  
"you have to be okay"  
"Phineas" he wheezed "I'm sorry. I l-" he stopped as he started choking on air  
I screamed in panic and the paramedics came and put him in the vehicle and sped away.  
End flashback  
"I'm sitting in this empty room, wondering why, why you had to try and save me, and doom yourself to this, all I ask is that you make it through, cause I can truly say, that I can't live without you, because my brother, I love you" I whispered (I made that up by myself :D it's supposed to be like a song type thingy)  
I squeezed Ferbs hand and I felt a slight pressure back  
I froze and looked up to see his sapphire blue eyes struggling to open.  
"Ferb?" I asked  
"Ph- Phineas?" he murmured  
"Ferb your okay!" I said ecstatically  
He groaned and finally managed to keep his eyes open.  
"what happened?" he groaned  
I looked down and said  
"you saved my life"  
"what do you-" he stopped as he saw my hand holding his  
I blushed and quickly moved to release it, but he gripped my hand tight.  
"Ferb?" I asked nervously, my voices pitch raising slightly  
"I almost died Phineas. I'm not going to keep building things with you until I tell you, so that you know if I do die" he replied  
"Ferb I'm not doing that stuff anymore. I almost lost you. I can't go through that pain again" I said, squeezing his hand  
"but Phineas. Building those things is, our thing!" he replied  
"Ferb I'm not budging on this. I can't loose you" I replied  
He sat up and grabbed my free hand with his.  
He pulled them together and said  
"Phin this will kill you"  
"it's worth the pain for you to be safe Ferb" I replied, looking down  
He held both my hands in one of his and brought his free hand up to my cheek. He ran his thumb softly over my cheek, wiping away the tears I couldn't hold back.  
I put my hand over his and looked up a him and saw his pained expression. He had tears in his eyes and I said  
"don't cry Ferb"  
"then you don't cry" he replied  
I reached out slowly and put my hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears with my thumb.  
He leaned into my hand and I smiled softly at him. He returned the smile and I said  
"when you were crushed, before you passed out you started to say something. I was wondering if you remember what it was" I said  
He thought for a moment and then said  
"I was trying to tell you that I love you"  
"you love me?" I asked and be nodded. "like a brother...?" I trailed off  
"no. I love you. I want to be with you" Ferb replied  
My already racing heart sped up, as did my breathing and he said  
"are you okay?"  
I didn't answer, instead lunged forward and pressed my lips to his. He seemed startled at first and then melted into it and wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke away I said  
"I love you to"  
"good" he smiled  
"I thought so" I replied, also smiling  
He smiled wider and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his again.  
I broke away for air and he said  
"I don't want to stop building"  
"Ferb I can't loose you" I whispered, pain filling my voice  
"you won't loose me Phin. Nothing can separate us. I promise. I love you" he said, pulling me into a tight hug beside him and laid back on the hospital bed. Be gently covered us up and I said  
"okay. If you promise to be careful"  
"I promise" he replied, his eyes shining  
"good" I smiled "I love you to"  
He didn't answer, just kissed my cheek and pulled me against his chest with an arm around my waist and we slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
